xe2x80x98Fiwocherryxe2x80x99.
Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum (zonal geranium). 
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Fiwocherryxe2x80x99. The new variety was discovered in a selective breeding program in Dresden, Germany. The new variety is the result of a combination breeding of unnamed, unpatented selections from breeding group 8K-20. The new variety exhibits the growth and branching of its heritage, but differs in its flower color. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Dresden, Germany in 1999. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.